Dragon of Thedas
by TheWouldBeKing
Summary: When Maxwell wakes up chained in a cell with a woman he's never seen before he's confused and worried, but when the woman in question doesn't even know where she is or who the Maker is, the mystery only grows from there. Now he must figure out not only how to close the massive hole in the sky but who exactly this woman is that can perform feats that defy logic. M!Inquistor F!DB


A/N: I own neither the Elder Scrolls nor Dragon Age and all that falls therein, I only play in their sandbox.

* * *

I

The man-who-is-not-a-man stepped out from under the shadows of the great trees of the edge of the forest. Before him lay the mouth of a cave set in a towering mountain range that cut the land from north to south. The sun shone dimly through the low clouds, laden with water and coloured an ominous grey. Despite the overcast the weather was warm and the forest full of the sounds of life. The wind rustled through the leaves and birds chirped from tree branches. Here and there wildlife could be seen, undisturbed as of yet by man or mer. The man-who-is-not-a-man stood still and soaked in the peace. It had been a long time since he'd walked this world and he could enjoy its natural peace for a little while.

Resuming his leisurely walk, the man-who-is-not-a-man made his way to the mouth of the cave. The closer he got the quieter the land became. The sounds of life, so prevalent a handful of steps back, faded into an unnatural silence. Had he been a man, the hairs on the back of his neck might have raised, a shiver might have gone down his spine and he might have broken into a cold sweat. As it was, the man-who-is-not-a-man simply noted the silence and moved into the cave itself. No light reached beyond the mouth of the cave and it contained no sources of light. The man-who-is-not-a-man walked on, untroubled. As he walked farther under the mountain, a repugnant stench was becoming more and more prevalent. The stench was a mix of blood, urine and death, but still, the man-who-is-not-a-man kept walking deeper and deeper.

The cave itself was fairly simple, from the mouth, a somewhat long and twisted tunnel, devoid of any vegetation, wound its way into a single room, a dead end. The room was roughly circular, with a sort of deeper alcove on the right-hand side from the entrance. With neither fear nor hesitation, the man-who-is-not-a-man strode towards it. He was greeted with the sight of a pitiful form. The husk directly ahead was a mere shell of what it used to be. The man-who-is-not-a-man stood stock still in front of the creature and spoke.

"Oh daughter-mine, what cruel fate has befallen you, caught between undeath and true death, forced to merely exist for centuries, barely sustained by offerings from one of the last Daughters of Coldharbour."

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. The creature, that had shown no signs of life jerked, driven from its lethargic state by the voice of the man-who-is-not-a-man. The husk looked around until its gaze finally found the source of the noise. The creature tried to lunge towards the man-who-is-not-a-man but found itself pinned by an invisible force. It thrashed violently in hopes of freeing itself, but when that failed it went completely still and let loose a blood-curdling howl, bearing its fangs at the man-who-is-not-a-man.

Unfazed by the scream, the man-who-is-not-a-man simply waited for it to die down before continuing.

"But you have suffered long enough daughter-mine and it's ending is nigh. I shall send you to another land where you might find some inkling of happiness."

The man-who-is-not-a-man knelt in front of the creature and offered his left wrist to the creature.

"And before you go I would give you one gift daughter-mine. While I may not rid you of your curse in its entirety, I may cleanse you of its most debilitating effects and perhaps in time, you may find additional gifts as well. Now drink from me and be free!"

For a split second the creature hesitated, as though it knew that its end had arrived, but its instincts were too strong when presented with its first true feeding. It sunk its fangs into the soft flesh and drank greedily from the man-who-is-not-a-man, barely noticing in its gluttonous haze that its restraints had been lifted. For a few minutes, the sounds of slurping filled the cavern. When the man-who-is-not-a-man deemed it had had enough it gently released the creature's fangs from his wrist and, by some mystical means, rendering it unconscious.

"Sleep now daughter-mine, and when you wake, live."

**-DoT-**

Cassandra was having a rather terrible day. The Conclave had been underway, guided by the hand of Divine Justinia V when a massive explosion shook the mountains. And now where the Temple of Sacred Ashes once stood there was only a crater, a big crater. What's more, not one but two people had been found at the site of the explosion by soldiers. Soldiers who swore by Andraste and The Maker that the suspects had stumbled out of a rift in the Fade. A damned rift! Well, one had stumbled. The other had been carried through by a man who had promptly disappeared _into thin air._

Now Cassandra sat in front of the cells were the individuals were kept, unsure what to do. They both looked rather ordinary, save for one glaring exception. The one that had stumbled through, that was receiving the brunt of the blame for this catastrophe, had a glowing hand that pulsed a bright green colour.

He was a man, rather tall with sun-kissed skin and dark-red hair that seemed to grow in all directions at once. He was well built but not overly so, as though he trained but was not fond of it. He had a square jaw and a sharp nose.

_Apart from his height and the glowing hand, there is nothing special about him. Or especially ominous._ Cassandra toyed with the thought of waking him but decided to wait for Leliana to return. The other suspect, the one that had been carried, was a woman. She was of average height if a bit taller, her skin was pale and her midnight-black hair made a stark contrast. It hung in loose waves to the small of her back.

_She's rather ordinary as well._ The man was seated in the middle of the room surrounded by four guards who stood at the ready, swords free of their scabbards. The woman was seated against the far wall, framed by another two guards. Growing tired of waiting, Cassandra stood, took her chair and left the room in search of Leliana. Perhaps her day would get better…

**-DoT-**

When he awoke, Maxwell Trevelyan had the most awful headache and it seemed someone was repeatedly stabbing his left hand with a small knife, someone who took delight in said repeated stabbing. Slowly he opened his eyes and assessed his condition. He seemed to have all his limbs, though he wasn't sure what state his hand was in, he also seemed to be shackled. No sooner had he finished that a door directly ahead of him slammed open and two women walked in. One was an aggressive, short-haired Seeker who seemed to have an axe to grind. Her hair was dark and she had brown eyes. A scar ran diagonally from the middle of her left cheek to her jawline. The other woman came in behind the angry Seeker. That one had bright red hair and a pale complexion. She also seemed less angry or perhaps less outwardly so.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, both of you, now," the angry woman said, circling Maxwell. The confusion must have been evident across his face but the woman continued, uncaring or unaware.

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead… Except for you and your friend."Her voice was filled with sadness and impotent rage, clearly, she wore her heart on her sleeve and she was out for blood, his blood. She stood right behind him the venom evident in her voice, waiting for his answer. Maxwell's mind spun, confusion and horror warring, a million questions on his lips, but one won out.

"My friend?" Circling back in front of him, the woman stood still before jerking her head as though to indicate something behind him. Maxwell threw a glance over his shoulder, in search of this other survivor. He froze as his eyes met two lavender orbs that seemed to burn with an inner fire. _She's beautiful_, and indeed she was. Her hair was as black as a moonless night, offset by pale, unblemished skin. Her face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones, a small nose and full lips. She was seated in a chair, it's back to the wall, her arms locked into place on the armrests. If anything she seemed more curious than afraid, as though the situation was nothing to fuss about. The angry Seeker cleared her throat jolting him back to the present.

"Well?" she asked, her tone promising a swift death should she dislike Maxwell's answer. He floundered.

"Wait, wait, wait you think I did it? How? Why?"

"Perhaps you can explain this," she replied. As she held his hand it suddenly flared bright green, accompanied by lancing pain. Maxwell grunted as the Seeker let go of his hand.

"Andraste's flaming knickers, what is that thing? What happened to my hand?" he exclaimed. The angry Seeker pounced forward and grabbed him by the collar.

"Liar!" she roared. The other woman took the Seeker by the arm and dragged her backwards.

"Good questions all," said the redhead," but we need them, Cassandra, to answer and they cannot if they are dead," she added, turning the angry Seeker.

"Hundreds dead and they're the only ones to survive. They must know, Leliana they must," argued Cassandra. _Ah so the redhead's name is Leliana and the angry Seeker is Cassandra._ Leliana turned back towards Maxwell. "Perhaps your friend knows something?"

As Max prepared to answer a new voice rose that froze them all in their tracks. It belonged to the chained woman and managed to be both soft and authoritative at the same time.

"My name is Irina."

**-DoT-**

When she woke, Irina was certain of only one thing: her name. Everything else was foggy, the information just out of her reach. And then she felt it. Somewhere above her head and some ways away there was a massive source of wild magic. _The magic... It feels off yet oddly reminiscent of _Skuldafn_. It's coming back now, bits and pieces. I remember _Alduin_ and _Sovngarde_. I remember _Miraak_ and his cronies and the vampire plague. I remember ending _Harkon_ with his daughter, my good friend _Serana_. _

Irina was pulled from her thoughts by heated voices. Deciding to give more time for her memories to return she snapped her eyes open and observed her surroundings. She sat in a wooden chair to which her wrists were shackled. A guard stood on each side of her. The exit was directly in front of her but four more guards stood, in a square, between her and it. In the middle of the room a man knelt in front of two women, they were the source of the angry voices. Well, one woman with short black hair seemed to be angry enough for the three of them. When she glanced at the man's face she found him looking at her. He had steel grey eyes and dark-red hair. He broke their impromptu staring contest when the angry woman cleared her throat. _Are none of them aware of whatever that thing in the sky is?_ The interrogation taking place in front of her continued unabated and Irina managed to learn the names of the interrogators. When Leliana referenced her, Irina decided it was time to speak up and get some answers.

"My name is Irina. Irina Bloodcrown," she said softly "I have questions about whatever that thing in the sky is."

The man on his knees smirked at her over his shoulder, "Maxwell Trevelyan at your service."

"Quiet you," growled Cassandra, before turning back to Irina "You have questions?! You're responsible for it!"

Before Cassandra could build anymore steam Leliana put a hand on her arm to cut her off. Turning to Irina she said, "Your name is Irina?" Irina nodded "How do you know about the Breach?"

"Can you not feel it? Like a.. tear in the fabric of Magic, though the magic here feels strange."

Before Leliana could answer the man, ignored in the last exchange, interjected: "What's a Breach?"

Sensing she was losing control of the situation Cassandra spun Leliana. "Go to the forward camp, I'll take these two to the rift." Leliana opened her mouth to protest but Cassandra continued, "You two," she said to the two guards closest to the door," go with her."

Leliana closed her mouth and nodded to Cassandra before exiting the cell, two guards in tow.

"As for you question," she said to Maxwell," It will be.. easier, to show you." with that said Cassandra dragged Maxwell to his feet and nodded to the guards next to Irina, who proceeded to undo her shackles, allowing her to get to her feet. Once she was standing the guards bound her hands with rope and pushed her forward. With Cassandra leading and Maxwell and Irina each flanked by two guards, they made their way out of the dungeon into the open. Outside the freezing wind tore at their clothes, coming down from the surrounding snow-capped mountains, making Irina notice her lack of temperature-appropriate clothing. _How nostalgic, here I am bound and in rags, as though I never left Helgen._ A small encampment had been erected near the building they had exited. It was makeshift and packed with people. Finally, her eyes were drawn to it, the great, green hole in the sky.

"What in _Oblivion_.."

**-DoT-**

When Maxwell heard the word _Breach_ he didn't quite know what to expect. When they finally exited the dreary dungeon and stepped into the cool mountain air he still didn't know what to expect. What he had certainly not expected was the gaping hole in the sky, the hole that was the same colour as whatever was happening to his hand. Max had a string of oaths on his lips when the _thing_ in the sky pulsed and his hand flared, searing him and forcing him to his knees. Gritting his teeth he held in an agonized scream as his hand continued flaring. Behind him, he heard Irina swear under her breath. When it abated he found Seeker Cassandra standing over him.

"That is what we call The Breach," she frowned and pointed at his hand," And when it grows so too does the mark in your hand. Make no mistake it is killing you," she paused as though collecting her thoughts, "Unless we act I fear the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Maxwell looked up to her, his face the picture of astonishment, "You think I would do this to myself? Are you mad Seeker? Maker guard us.."

"Perhaps not," she answered reluctantly, "Your mark may be the key to stopping this but there is little time."

Maxwell sighed heavily, "Alright, alright I get that the great big green hole in the sky is a problem and if you want my help you got it. Though I could do without the rope." he said shaking his hands for emphasis.

Cassandra stared at him for several seconds before nodding and helping to his feet, "Come," she said, "We must make haste."

The little procession restarted making its way through the encampment. As they walked Cassandra explained that the survivors of this catastrophe had laid the blame of the deaths at their feet, most notably the death of divine Justinia V, head of the Chantry. While Cassandra talked Maxwell had slowed his pace slightly, allowing Irina to catch up and walk beside him. The woman was on odd one. She seemed unfazed neither by the situation nor her lack of appropriate winter attire, as though this was just another day to her. And yet she seemed confused by the simplest of things. He had seen her frown as though in confusion when Cassandra had mentioned the Chantry and again later at her explanation of the Conclave, especially Templars and the Circle.

Max was pulled from his musings when he noticed Cassandra had stopped. They were now outside of what was left of Haven and she had turned around a knife in hand.

"I can promise you a trial but no more," she said as she cut the bindings from his wrists, "Come it is not far."

As Cassandra headed off once more Maxwell, now free of his bindings, turned to Irina. He found her rubbing her wrists, deep in thought. "Well assuming we survive all this, a trial is probably the last thing they'll have time for," he said with a grin. Irina nodded but offered nothing in response.

As they headed into the valley another pulse brought Maxwell low, though it faded as quickly as it came. This time Irina helped him to his feet and said, "What… is this place? Where are we?"

_She doesn't recognize the Frostbacks? That's weird._ Max pondered how to answer her query. "We're in South Ferelden, near Haven in the Frostback Mountains," seeing the look of confusion on her face he reformulated his answer, "This is a mountain range in southern Thedas. Is any of this ringing any bells?" she shook her head vigorously, "is there anything else you didn't understand?"

Irina looked pensive for a moment before she said, "What is a Chantry?" Upon hearing her words Maxwell stood stock still on the bridge they were now traversing and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to call the Seeker and the world exploded.

The next thing he knew he was on the frozen riverbed, the guards were dead and demons had started appearing. The Seeker yelled for them to stay behind her and charged the now numerous demons. _Maker! Where did those come from?_ A few demons made it past Cassandra and approached the two unarmed prisoners. Fear gripped Maxwell's guts and he looked about in search of a weapon. He found a shield inside a cracked wooden box that must have fallen from the bridge and a few meters from it the bodies of two guards, swords still belted on their hips.

Max ran towards the shield the demons in close pursuit. He reached the shield, grabbed it and rolled to the bodies. As he came out of his roll, he yanked the sword of a guard out of its scabbard and yelled at the demons, "Come on you ugly sons of whores come get me," in the hopes of drawing them away from a defenceless Irina. The first demon to get to Max took a swipe at him which he caught on the shield. He retaliated by stabbing it through the middle. Seeing two more approaching, one from each side, Max kicked the first demon off his blade just in time to block a swipe from the demon to his left. He then swiped horizontally at the one on the right. As luck would have it, it was unprepared for the fierce resistance and the sword took its head clean off its shoulders. Shoving the left demon off his shield, Max ran to the first demon, recovering from the kick, and cleaved it from shoulder to hip or whatever passed for hip in a demon. Turning to the remaining demon, he charged at it, shield first, knocking it clean off its 'feet' before stabbing it through the head. As the last demon melted back into shadows, Max saw Cassandra finish off her fourth demon, before turning to him. They made eye contact and Max saw her give him a very tight nod of her head, then pivoting to go after the last demon who had chosen Irina as prey.

Max mirrored Cassandra's movements but neither made more than a few paces before being stopped by an incredible sight. Irina's face was the most expressive Maxwell had ever seen it. She had a feral grin on her face, all teeth and no mirth. As they approached, Irina punched a hole clean through the demon, its middle pulverized instantaneously.

When the demon had melted she walked over to the body of a guard and proceeded to relieve him of his boots, gloves and sword belt, which she then put on herself.

Finally getting over his shock Max walked over to Irina. "Andraste's tits Irina you... You just... You killed it! By hand!" the words spilled out of his mouth as his mind raced. _She just punched it to death... That's not possible. Even a Qunari shouldn't be strong enough to do that._ When Irina turned to him her unsettling grin had disappeared, replaced by what Max assumed was her normally expressionless face.

"Yes," she answered, entirely oblivious to the bewilderment her actions had caused. Hearing the others speak seemed to break Cassandra out of her trance.

"I would have asked that you give up your weapons but that seems rather pointless now," she said to no one in particular, "You were capable of getting away at any time weren't you," she added to Irina, who simply nodded her acknowledgement.

Maxwell chuckled to himself, it seemed his fellow prisoner was a never-ending source of mysteries and entertainment. She seemed to take no notice of her impossible feat.

Cassandra led them up a gentle slope on the far side of the frozen riverbed, lost in her thoughts. No more than a minute later she suddenly stopped and whipped around, staring directly at Irina. Her brow was creased in confusion and she hesitated momentarily before stabbing a finger at Irina.

"What are you?" she questioned accusingly, her nostrils flaring slightly, the frustration evident on the Nevarran's face.

An intense look of concentration adorned Irina's face."I don't know. I started as human though not quite, or at least I was.. I'm not certain anymore."

Max, standing to the side, watched Irina come out of her reverie to a gaping Cassandra. A faint blush crept in her cheeks as she stared away, not making eye contact with either of them. For the second time in a few minutes, Max shook off the confusion and turned to Cassandra.

"Well, I don't know what answer you were looking for but I, for one was not expecting that." He looked to Irina, who stared right back, the blush gone from her face."And how can you _not_ know?"

"I don't remember how I got here," she said, waving her hands noncommittally at her surroundings."The only familiar thing is the cold, but since I woke up I can feel it coming back gradually. The first thing was my name." she explained giving a little shrug."It's not just my memories, it's like my feelings are muted, distant except earlier when we fought. I could feel my blood singing.." She looked as though she wanted to say more but instead, she snapped her teeth shut with an audible click and immediately resumed walking, leaving both Max and Cassandra to scramble after her.

When they caught up to Irina, Max gave Cassandra a sidelong glance which the Nevarran ignored before taking up the lead once again. They walked in silence for a few minutes before an unearthly roar tore through the air. Without so much as a shared look, the three companions took off as fast as they could. Max quickly noticed that, while he and Cassandra were evenly matched despite all of her armour and her shield, Irina completely outpaced them, quickly creating a gap of several paces between them that kept getting larger. A few seconds later, the trio came upon a half dozen more demons, identical to the ones they had previously dispatched. _I should be able to close in a few seconds after Irina enters the fray. Alright, Max, eyes forward, be ready._ As they neared the monsters Cassandra turned her head slightly towards Max."I'll flank them get their attention, you should stay close to Irina…"

Whatever else Cassandra had meant to say was lost, as suddenly the air shook, the feeling akin to soundless thunder.

**Wuld, Nah Kest. **

Max blinked and then did it again. One second he was perhaps ten paces behind Irina and the next she was gone, having somehow crossed the remaining thirty to the demons in the blink of an eye, quite literally. _Maker's breath! What was that? How many impossible feats is this woman capable of._ In the few seconds it took him to reach the skirmish, Irina had already killed two of the demons and ripped the arm off of a third. Max drew his sword and lunged past Irina and stabbed his sword deep into the body of an encroaching demon who had not seen him coming, being preoccupied, and rightly so, with the terrifying, grinning Irina. Hot on his heels was Cassandra who entered the fray last. Together they made short work of the remaining monsters.

When the battle was finished Max stood, panting, next to an equally winded Cassandra both intensely observing Irina. _She doesn't look as though she made any kind of effort!_

Seeing as Cassandra was silent, Max took the initiative "Would you 'pant' care to 'pant' explain what in the Maker's name that was?" he finished in a single breath, eyes locked on his mysterious fellow prisoner.

She looked at him intently, before releasing a small sigh. "I told you things were coming back to me, this is one of them.." she trailed off, looking unsure whether or not to continue. After a few seconds of silence, she simply said: "I am _Dovahkin_."

**-DoT-**

"I am _Dovahkin_." Irina paused expecting a reaction but was met with blank looks. Confused she raised an eyebrow, trying to prompt her companions into some sort of reaction.

"And?" drawled Max, "That means _what_ exactly?"

Internally, Irina gaped though none of it showed on her face. According to the climate, she should still be somewhere within the confines of Skyrim, though perhaps not too far north. And while she was not one for boasting, who in Skyrim _hadn't_ heard of her exploits.

"I have the soul of a dragon, well I was born with it actually, and so I can freely use the _Thu'um_, the Voice of dragons," she explained matter-of-factly. However, going by the looks on both Maxwell's and Cassandra's faces neither of them had heard of her before. _This is concerning I may be very far away from my home._

Max cleared his throat, pulling her from her thoughts. "That explained.. nothing really, except that you might be entirely insane."

Irina huffed and folded her arms in front of her. "I am not insane, I simply remember more of my life, well nearly all of it. Though before I explain could you confirm that we are not in fact in Skyrim or Tamriel at all?"

"No, we are not in.. Skyrim? Or Tamriel. The kingdom we are in is Ferelden. We're in southern Thedas." Max said with hesitation.

His inflection on the names felt foreign to Irina and only increased her growing certainty that she was indeed very far from home. "The province where I spent most of my life has a climate similar to here though it is the northernmost part of the continent. I must be very far from it and while I said I remembered a great deal of my life, I still don't know how I came to be at the epicentre of the disaster that Cassandra described." she finished.

"Well, what _is_ the last thing you remember?" Max answered.

"I was.. hunting bloodsuckers. There were always a few of them hiding in some cave, though they rarely crawled out of them since most of the nobles were gone, a lot by my hand and the rest thanks to the Dawnguard," she frowned in concentration," I was... I was _old_," she said with sudden realization, "old and stubborn, and I thought I was untouchable since nothing had challenged me in _years_, decades maybe so I left on my own to exterminate the nest." The words flowed out of her mouth as more and more of the missing pieces fell into place. "And for the most part, it was easy. I struck at midday on a cloudless day so that none that fled would get very far. I made my way through the entire nest with few scratches, though in hindsight that was mostly due to my armour. I remember feeling slow, slower than I had ever felt before but I pushed through until only the Master Vampire was left. He was a crafty bastard, had a whole army of skeletons and corpses that he kept raising and throwing at me while he sat back and pounded me with Destruction Magic. I was out of breath so fast but after a few dozen undead, I managed to close the distance and cut his head off though he did manage to take a few swings at me…" she trailed off and started pacing in front of her enraptured crowd, eyes wide as the rest of the memory sunk in. "He must've managed to scratch me but I didn't notice, thanks to all the little cuts and bruise I accumulated before getting to him. Three days later I woke up and instantly I knew that I had turned."

Irina stopped pacing and stood facing away from the others, looking towards the mountain range lost in her memories.

"I remember the fear. The fear and the sheer panic I felt that day. I remember thinking about what the province, that revered me as its saviour, would think when the news spread, what my friends would think, what my _kids_, oh by the Gods my kids.."

She turned around, eyes watering and arms hugging her body tightly. Max approached her carefully and placed a hand on her shoulder. It felt warm to Irina and she rushed to him, burying her head against his chest and wept. Wept for her kids and her lost life. Max wrapped an arm around her making her sob all the harder.

Irina spent a few minutes like this until her sobs abated. She felt Max tense against her.

"If it helps, you don't look a day over twenty," he said with a hint of humour in his voice. Irina snorted softly, her tears dried. It felt good to vent even if for a few minutes.

Having centred herself, she stepped away from Max and wiped her nose on her sleeve, her features resettling into her usual expression. _Hang on 'a day over twenty?' even vampirism cannot reverse more than a few years of ageing._ She felt herself frown before turning to Cassandra.

"How old do I look to you Cassandra?" she asked.

The woman hesitated, a quizzical look adorning her features. She glanced at the ground, "I would say you are no more than twenty, perhaps twenty-five.." she said. She then stared straight into Irina's eyes, "if it were not for your eyes. They do not belong to a young woman."

Irina held her gaze for several moments before Max cleared his throat loudly.

"What's a Vampire? Is it like a Bloodmage? Or more like a possession by a Hunger demon? But then how can it be transferred?"

Irina felt confused, as far as she knew vampirism was present everywhere on Nirn since it originated from Molag Bal himself. _Does that mean I am outside his realm of influence? Am I not even on Nirn anymore?_ However, before she could voice any of her questions Cassandra interrupted.

"As interesting as this new information is, we must still make haste to the Breach. Though we will revisit this conversation later," she added throwing a look at Irina.

Though bothered by her recent idea, Irina nodded to the woman and once again started moving towards the Breach.

**-DoT-**

Throughout the next dozens of minutes, the trio dispatched two more groups of demons, including the new additions of green, ghost-like apparitions that hurled bolts of energy. They made it to a set of stairs that seemed to have been carved into the sharp rise that bordered the river.

Max was lost in his thoughts as they climbed the stairs upwards. On the one hand, he wanted to press his fellow prisoner for more information on where she was from and anything really as she had revealed very little of herself and what she had revealed only raised more questions. But on the other hand, she had clammed up after her story and the subsequent breakdown and he didn't feel like pushing her, especially given what he had learned. And so they had spent both their last encounters and the time in between, in silence.

As they neared the top of the stairs, Max was drawn from his thoughts by the sounds of battle. The three companions climbed the last few steps at breakneck speed.

"We're getting close to the rift," said Cassandra," you can hear the fighting I presume."

"Who's fighting?" Max asked, panting from the exertion of running upstairs.

"You'll see soon enough," she answered cryptically.

They arrived at the top quickly, where the stairs led into a ruined building in the shape of a rather large corridor, the roof was gone if there had ever been one. Farther into the ruin was a flight of stairs that led down to the fighting. Max drew his sword and sent a quick mental prayer to Andraste that they would all make it through the coming skirmish. Once at the top of the stairs Max got a good look at the state of the battle. Six people were underneath a big, green, floating crystal, the colour oddly reminiscent of his left hand when it acted up. They were barely holding on in a dogged fight against a dozen demons. Of the six-four were regular soldiers the likes of which they had encountered living in the camp and dead on the way to this very spot. The remaining two drew Max's gaze. One was a bald elf, clearly a mage from the way he twirled his staff and sent bolts of ice towards the demons. He wore simple clothes, travel-stained and worn at the edges, but well kept as was the pack on his back. The other was a dwarf who wielded a massive two-handed crossbow with deadly accuracy. He was dressed in an embroidered shirt that lay open at the top, covered by a leather jerkin. He seemed unbothered by the cold wind coming down from the mountain top. He had a mass of auburn hair tied into a short ponytail.

The six were positioned strategically, with the four soldiers holding the demons at bay standing almost directly under the crystal, while the other two used ranged attacks to contain the demons and prevent the soldiers from being overrun.

Max garnered all the available information by the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs. As he neared the dwarf, the soldier holding the left side collapsed, his throat opened by the claws of a demon. Paying no heed to his safety he lunged forward bashing the demon with his shield, followed by a deadly arc of his sword that tore through the creature's arm. He reset his stance preparing to finish the wounded monster when he saw the shadow of another demon to his left beyond the protection of his shield. He realized, too late, that he had not managed to close the gap quickly enough and they were about to be overrun. Just as the demon was about to swipe at him a massive fork of electricity slammed into it, frying it to a crisp before jumping to the three nearest demons, affording them the same fate.

The battlefield stood still for a moment, both sides equally confused by the sudden demise of a third of the monsters. In the silence three words rang out, accompanied by the same soundless thunder Max had felt earlier.

**Tiid, Klo Ul.**

And suddenly Irina was by his side, glowing purple dagger in hand, stabbing the demon Max had injured. And just as suddenly she was gone, now she was standing amid the remaining demons, a second dagger in her left hand. The three soldiers recovered first and quickly dispatched the three demons standing in front of them. _She did it again! How can she wield magic so powerful so freely?_

As Max stood there stunned, Cassandra rushed past him to aid Irina in killing the last of the demons. In a few seconds, Cassandra and the three soldiers dealt with two of the four remaining demons while Irina did the same with the last two. As quickly as the trio had appeared, the battle was now over.

Still stunned, Max felt his left hand be grabbed and dragged towards the crystal, which was no longer a crystal but was now a rift identical to the Breach in all aspects save for its size.

He looked to his left and saw the bald elf, now holding his wrist, shove his arm towards the rift. He opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by the elven mage.

"Quickly, before more come through!"

He watched in awe as energy sprung from his hand into the rift, where the energy coalesced before the rift snapped shut.

"What did you do?" Max stammered looking from his left hand to the elf in confusion.

"_I_ did nothing. The credit is yours." the elf answered.

"At least this thing is good for something other than making light." Max deadpanned.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." the elf said calmly. "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake, and it seems I was correct." he finished.

Cassandra approached the two and said, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

"Possibly," the elf retorted before turning back to Max, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Another voice came from behind him making Max turn around.

"Good to know" came the sarcastic comment "And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." said the dwarf as he approached. "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong," he said throwing a wink Cassandra's way to which she scowled.

Curious, Max asked, "Are you with the chantry, or..?" Before the Varric could answer the elf chuckled.

"Was that a serious question?" he asked with mirth.

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you" came Varric's answer.

Cassandra butted in, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary" she said to the dwarf.

"Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events," he replied easily.

Sensing the growing tension, Max decided to defuse it by saying the first that came to mind.

"That's… a nice crossbow you have there."

A smile immediately lit up Varric's face, "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Confused, Max asked tentatively, "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course." he answered simply "And she'll be great company in the valley."

Cassandra interrupted once again clearly exasperated by the conversion, "Absolutely not." she said with an angry sigh, "Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…"

"Have you been to the valley lately Seeker?" cut the aforementioned dwarf with a dry huff, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

The only answer Cassandra gave before turning away came in the form of a loud, disgusted "Ugh."

Sensing a lull in the conversion, the bald elf said, "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live, both of you."

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept' and made sure your lady friend was okay," Varric added with mirth.

Max's eyebrows rose in surprise. _Well, I know who to thank and question, not necessarily in that order_."You seem to know a great deal about it all."

Cassandra used the opportunity provided by his question to cut back into the conversation, "Solas, perhaps like Irina, is an apostate."

Looking rather miffed Solas answered, "Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." then turning to Max he said, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

Max, rather impressed by the selfless attitude displayed by Solas told him as much.

"That's a commendable attitude."

"Merely a sensible one," he answered, "although sense appears to be in short supply right now." He turned to the Seeker before adding, "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. One of your prisoners is adept at magic as we all saw, but I find it difficult to imagine _any_ mage having such power."

"Underst…" Cassandra started to answer as Irina cut her off.

"Then your imagination is a rather limited halfling," she said in an icy tone.

Before Solas could answer, Varric walked up to Irina.

"I take it your name is Irina, Sparky?" he asked with a smile, drawing her attention.

Max observed the exchange before glancing at Solas's face. He could see his elven features had darkened, by confusion and a bit of anger. _Well, that's gonna go well_, he thought to himself before turning his attention back to Varric and Irina.

"Yes my name is Irina Bloodcrown," she said in a confident tone.

"Well it's a pleasure," answered Varric. The tension had nearly diffused until Solas walked up to Irina.

"Why did you call me halfling?" he said, a bit forcibly. Almost lazily Irina turned back to him, "Because that is what you are, halfling. A child of a High Elf and human, most likely an Imperial. Though you magic feels… old and… forlorn. Odd." she added calmly. _A High what? A High Elf is that what elves are called wherever she's from? This is getting weirder. She doesn't recognize the Frostbacks, hasn't heard of either Ferelden or Thedas and now she seems to think that Solas is only half elven. If we get out of this mess, I'd like to sit down and have a talk with her, get to the bottom of whatever her deal is. _He looked around and found the same look of confusion he probably sported, on the faces of both Solas and Varric. The former's features seemed to have darkened considerably more after her last comment.

"And you," she said, turning back to Varric, "What are you? Are you perhaps a Dwemer?"

**-DoT-**

The odd Altmer and the Dwemer, Irina had decided Varric was definitely a Dwemer, stared at her in utter confusion. It looked as though she had said the wrong thing, again, and now she would most likely have to answer more questions when they defeated the Breach. Questions she was not sure she wanted to answer, let alone could. Growing irritated by their continued stares, she decided that she would not receive answers to her questions, so instead walked up to Cassandra and said, "I believe you said we had to make haste?"

"Y-yes. We must get to the forward camp quickly." she stammered her answer, staring intently at Irina before she took off towards a slope on the right side of the ruin, leading down into the valley.

As she started after Cassandra she heard Varric say from behind her, "Well, Bianca's excited!" to perhaps no one in particular.

As the party jogged down the slope they settled into a loose formation with Cassandra at the very front, leading, followed by Irina flanked by Max who had caught up much to her relief, she did not feel like answering any questions and felt that he would respect her silence. They were followed by Solas and Varric who trailed behind as the long-ranged combatants.

They made down to the same frozen riverbed they had been following earlier. Once onto the ice more demons appeared, perhaps a half dozen, accompanied by two of the green ghosts.

"Demons" the Altmer warned, quite uselessly in her opinion.

"Glad you brought me now Seeker?" said Varric with a bit mirth in his voice.

_At least the Dwemer seems to be in high spirits, despite the situation, or perhaps he is just trying to ease us into fighting together. _

As Cassandra neared the first demon, Irina decided she would strike preemptively. She hurled Chain Lightning at the leftmost demon charing it and then jumping to two more demons and one ghost. While the demons crumpled into fried flesh before melting into nothingness, the ghost seemed unfazed by the lightning._ Hmm, perhaps it has some form of protection. The magic here is odd it's as though it resists my call, just for a moment_, she thought annoyedly. She charged headlong into the monsters, aiming at the ghost closest to her. She could feel Max right on her heels but he chose to attack one of the normal demons, the only one unoccupied as Cassandra had already engaged the remaining two. She shot a glance towards the woman to her right and as she did, she saw an arrow sink into the head of the farthest demon causing to sink to the ground before disappearing. She smirked knowing Varric had the Seeker's back.

When she reached the ghost, she hit with her bare hands and frown when she felt resistance. She hit it again and felt the resistance break though the ghost-like demon did not die. She hit it a third and final time, causing it to fade away, as though it had never been there. _I certainly wasn't this strong before, whatever happened after I ran from Skyrim and all those years of darkness must have changed me more than I thought, _she mused_ and the same could be said for my magic and my Thu'um. It's as though years of non-use have caused them to accumulate and compound their strength, however implausible that may sound._

All that remained on the battlefield was one ghost and as she ran towards it to finish the fight, several bolts of ice slammed into it killing it. Irina looked over her shoulder to see Solas standing a dozen paces away his staff planted firmly in the ground, the glow fading from the staff's head. She grinned towards the odd Altmer, _perhaps he is not entirely useless. However limited his views, he is quite handy in a fight_. She saw Max walk up to her and turned to face him.

"As fun as it is to watch you pulverize demons barehanded," he said with amusement, "maybe we should find you a suitable weapon."

"What I want to know," interjected Varric, "is what happened to those weird glowing daggers you had Sparky."

"I was never… adept at Conjuration," Irina answered slowly, "those daggers are the most I can summon... I think."

Solas looked as though he wanted to comment on her magic but Max cut him off before he could voice his questions.

"Why do you call her 'Sparky' Varric?" he asked.

"Well the first time I saw her, Sparky threw that massive lightning bolt she likes to use. It's downright terrifying but 'Sparky' sounds better don't you think?" he answered with a small smirk directed at her.

"Well, Destruction magic seems to come easy, much more than the others, though I believe, in time, the others will return to what they were at their peak. In the meantime, I will have to make do," she answered, a small smile gracing her lips. The smile faded quickly as she thought of the state of her magic. Much like her strength, though perhaps more subtly, it had changed. The magic, despite the odd resistance, came much easier than it ever had before. _I shall have to ask the halfling. He may be able to explain how magic functions in this place, which might tell me why it tries to resist my call_. Paying no mind as to her surroundings, Irina merely followed as Cassandra led them to a set of stairs on the far side of the river. Deciding she could discern no more, Irina pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on the coming trials.

Past the stairs, the party arrived in another set of ruins._ These ruins seem to dot the landscape, though they bear no resemblance to nordic ruins. More proof that I am far from home_. Beyond the ruins, more stairs led up farther into the valley, towards the Breach. As they made their way up said stairs, Varric asked, of either her or Maxwell or perhaps both, "So _are _you innocent?"

Irina could not gauge whether the question was genuine or had an agenda, as she was facing away from Varric. Though from what she could tell he was genuine, despite his sardonic wit which was mostly aimed at Cassandra. However, to her frustration, he had yet to answer if he was a member of the technologically advanced and long disappeared Dwemers. If he was, he could be a treasure trove of information, much more than any ruin she had ever visited. But that was for another time, one where they were not threatened by a massive hole in the sky.

Taking the initiative Maxwell answered, "I… don't know. I can't remember and I believe neither can Irina."

As he was wont to do, Varric chuckled and said, "that'll get you every time, should've spun a story."

Still exasperated by the Dwemer's attitude, Cassandra grunted. "That's what _you_ would have done Varric.

"It's more believable," he said in answer, "and less prone to result in premature execution." Once past the ruins, they followed the trail up the hill, to a plateau. Markers dotted the trail of similar make as the ruins they had crossed before. Carcasses of wagons, lit on fire from the fighting marked the trail as well.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this," said the Seeker, gazing at one of the wagons.

"She's resourceful Seeker," answered Varric. "We will see for ourselves at the forward camp" added Solas, "We're almost there."

For the following hour, the ragtag group fought their way through several more dozen demons, the packs growing larger and larger as they got closer to the Breach. Maxwell had to make use of his ability to snap shut rifts to clear the area they traversed. The glowing mark on his hand was a source of great confusion to Irina. The magic it gave off was tremendous, though subdued for the most part, and she could not figure out how it had come to be. It seemed to cause him pain constantly, growing steadily worse as time passed.

Of her new acquaintances, she liked Maxwell the most, being able to relate to his predicament. _The first time being bound and forced to fight for your life is certainly the worse_, she thought, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Of the others, she found the most tolerable was Varric though his refusal to clarify what he knew of the Dwemer was infuriating. As for the last two, Cassandra's constant anger was annoying though useful in combat and the halfling's prickliness while amusing at first had turned annoying as well. That and he would not stop pestering her for information, be it about her magic, her Shouts, though he could not discern one from the other, and her startling lack of knowledge when it came to the land she found herself in.

As they fought their way through the valley more of her memories had returned, until she was fairly certain that she would be able to give an accurate recounting of her life if asked. However, considering what they had shown her she was unsure how much to reveal when Cassandra would press her as she inevitably would. Only the stubborn blank from after she had turned refused to fill in. That, along with the uncertain fate of her children and her unknown condition, was enough to set her on edge. Luckily there were demons aplenty in which to release her frustration.

Finally, they made it to a bridge, one occupied by soldiers identical in equipment to those that had guarded them down in the cells, and all that stood in their way was one last rift, though by the volume of demons pouring out it would be a hard fight.

"Another rift!" called Cassandra. "We must seal it quickly!" yelled Solas, the urgency evident in his voice.

"They keep coming" cried one of the soldiers, "_Help_ us!"

Revelling in her new strength, Irina charged straight into the throng, choosing to refrain from using her Shouts so as not to frighten the soldiers she could see beyond the demons. _Those soldiers are being pressed hard, if Maxwell cannot close this rift in time, this encampment will be overrun_, she thought as she dashed over the snow, mere feet away from at least three dozen demons by her count.

Fortunately, the demons were not organized fighters and were not guarding their rear. Irina summoned twin daggers and within seconds had slashed three demon throats killing them instantly. With Maxwell and Cassandra on her heels, and confident they would guard her flanks, Irina lost all pretense of restraint.

The feeling was comparable to a combination of the usual battle rush and the feeling she got when she took a dragon's soul, it was intoxicating. Her strength seemed to increase tenfold and the battle slowed to a crawl as though suspended between heartbeats. The scent of battle filled her nose, stronger than it had ever been, the coppery smell of blood mixing in with the smell of sweat from the people fighting, the oil that had been applied to weapons and armour, the otherworldly smell of the demons and the tang of ozone coming from Maxwell's mark. Just as her sense of smell had increased so to did her vision, the world coming sharply into focus, colours more vibrant than they had ever been.

Forcing the new sensations to the side, Irina focused on tearing through demons which she did with great ease. The farther into the fray she went, the faster she seemed to move, her movements increasing in precision and power. Laughter bubbled past her lips, elation at the blood thundering through her veins and the sheer, unadulterated power she wielded.

Unbidden the urge to roar her defiance to the sky came to Irina and, so lost was she to her newfound strength, she did not question the urge, her roar echoing off the distant mountain peaks. As it grew in intensity, words rose to the forefront of her mind, reverberating deeply with her dragon soul, shaping her will and intent into a Thu'um.

**Qo Nos Fus**.

A jagged bolt of lightning erupted from her mouth, striking with the fury of a falling meteor. It struck the three demons standing immediately in front of her, vaporizing them. It jumped to the four standing behind them charing them, and to the six behind those as well killing them instantaneously before the energy faded into the ambient magic.

By the time the Shout had ended, very few demons remained and Irina stood beneath the rift, panting in exhaustion. A semblance of calm established itself over the battlefield as the soldiers cleaned up the last demons. When the last was downed she heard the telltale sound, much sharper than before, of Maxwell closing the rift, though this time it was accompanied by a menacing flash from the Breach and a pulse of magic. As the rift closed, Irina turned in time to see Maxwell yell out into pain and collapse.

**-DoT-**

Max was tired of waking up in pain. The angry dwarf that had been alternating between crushing and stabbing his hand had found friends and now it felt as though his whole arm was about to fall off and Max doubted whether he could even pick up his shield.

He opened his eyes to find the concerned face of Irina peering intently at his face. Her hair had fallen in a curtain around his face, stray hair tickling his chin.

Seeing the frown on her face Max murmured, "I'm alright," and attempted to wave her away but the movement forced a wince from his lips and her frown deepened. Forcing himself to sit up he looked at his surroundings, noting that the gate leading to the bridge was now open and several new soldiers had reenforced the survivors at the entrance. In front, fortifications had been built and had been severely tested. The soldiers looked worse for wear, some even on the edge of collapse. Through the door, Max could see a small encampment, _clearly the forward camp we've been looking for_. His gaze finally settled on his immediate surroundings where Cassandra, Varric and Solas stood, looking at him with varying degrees of concern. Solas seemed worried, though it seemed more academic as if by dying Maxwell would remove an interesting subject to study. Cassandra seemed to hesitate between anger, worriedness and confusion, while Varric seemed detached, though still worried to an extent.

Of all his newfound companions, Irina looked to be the most distraught. For a reason he could not fathom, his collapse had affected her greatly. She seemed to be checking him over for wounds reflexively, though she had already gone over him twice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, mostly for Irina's benefit, "It's just a scratch, I can barely feel it."

Seemingly content after her third check, Irina nodded to Max and helped him to his feet. As a group, they walked to the gate, slowly, and into the camp proper. "We are clear for the moment." said Solas, relief flooding Max at the thought of being safe, "Well done"

A lull formed in their wake as they made their way deeper into the camp, the hustle-bustle interrupted by their passage. Soldiers stopped and gawked at the odd procession, their Seeker accompanied by an apostle and prisoners. Cassandra led the way, followed by Max, who was leaning on Irina to his left and was flanked by Varric to his right. Solas trailed behind, silent.

"Whatever that thing on your hand is it's useful," said Varric. After a few minutes, they made their way to a tent with a table in front. Behind the table stood to people, one was the redhead that had been in the dungeons _Leliana_, Max thought. She stood near the tent arms folded with a look of frustration on her face. The other was a man dressed as a member of the Chantry, though what a clergyman was doing on what was effectively the frontlines Max did not know. He was tall, though not overly so, with a stern and self-important look on his face, which was twisted in displeasure. Cassandra stopped a few feet in front of the table and stood in silence, her posture rigid.

"Ah here they come," said the Chantryman his gaze sweeping the group before settling on Max, his scowl deepening. Moving from her spot behind the table, Leliana stood halfway between the two glaring Chantry members. "You made it." she said to the group, "Chancellor Roderick, this is…" she started looking at the now named Chancellor before he interrupted her. "I know who they are," he said, his gaze still fixed on Max. He drew up to his full height and looked to Cassandra before saying: "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution." he declared thunderously.

Max's eyes widened and he turned to Cassandra in time to see her frustration boil over.

" 'Order me'? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" she said incensed. "And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" he answered with equal fervour. In an attempt to quell the argument Leliana said: "We serve the Most Holy, as you well know."

Her words only served to anger the Chancellor. "Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

A little angry himself, thanks to the attitude of Roderick, Max bit out a retort. "What about the _Breach_? Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing matter?" but the Chancellor would not concede. "_You_ brought this on us in the first place!" snapped back Roderick. Taking a breath he added, "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

Not one to give up the Seeker walked the rest of the way to the table and said with aplomb, "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers," said Roderick most of the venom gone from his voice. "We must get to the temple, it's the quickest route" retorted Cassandra. "But not the safest," jumped in Leliana, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky" argued Cassandra. Not one to be silent for long, the Chancellor said, "Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!"

Just as the words left his mouth the Breach gave a rumble and a bright pulse, mirrored by the mark on Max's hand. _Oh, Maker that hurts_, he thought his hand searing in agony. His right hand came to support the left and he felt Irina's grip tighten around him. He flashed her a reassuring, if unsteady, grin and turned back towards the Chancellor. _Even if I have to go alone, I have to get to the Breach or let this Maker damned thing in my arm kill me_. He was taken out of his thoughts when Cassandra walked up to him. "How do you think we should proceed?"

Max reeled for a second the shock apparent on his face, "You're asking _me_ what _I_ think?"

"You have the Mark" came Solas' voice from behind, matter-of-factly.

"And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…" she trailed off looking expectantly at Max.

His mind was torn. On the one hand, the mountain trail might, _might_, be safer though that was not guaranteed and the loss of life could potentially be greater. On the other, a confrontation might take considerably longer and could leave the mountain squad to die. After some deliberation, Max said, "I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial," Max bit out, "Whatever happens, happens now."

When he finished he noticed the pleased look on Cassandra's face and the puce colour of the Chancellor's.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone," she said. Upon hearing her words Leliana, as well as all the soldiers who had gathered around started and soon the camp was filled with a renewed effervescence. Soldiers went to their commanders who organized them in platoons, Leliana, flanked by soldiers, left to gather scouts and stragglers. The Chancellor watched these proceedings with a displeased look on his face. "On your head be the consequence, Seeker." was all he said.

Within the hour all the survivors had been gathered and were ready to march on the Breach. Then began the slow trek up the mountain, meeting resistance all along the way. Eventually, the ragtag army made it to the top of the mountain, to the temple. Flanked by soldiers the party made their way through yet another ruin to find what would have been the inside overrun by demons. Further inside was yet another rift spewing an ungodly amount of demons being so close to the Breach. _Hopefully, this is the last one before the Breach_, Max thought, _I don't know how many more I have in me._

"Be wary," said Solas, his voice laced with fatigue, "Another fade rift." Despite their wariness, and with the help of the soldier they led, they made short work of the rift though at the cost of several lives. "How many rifts are there!?" yelled Varric as the first wave of demons receded.

"We must seal it if we are to get past!" returned Solas as the second wave came crashing out of the rift. "Quickly then!" bellowed Cassandra, over the din of the battle. This time, however, Irina, who had been hovering around Max protectively, had launched into the fray and made short work of the second wave. This allowed Max, though it felt like his arm would fall off, to close the rift for good.

As he did so he was approached by Solas, "Sealed, as before. You are getting quite proficient at this." He nodded slightly, his gaze distant. Varric walked up beside Solas and said, "Let's hope it works on the big one."

A few paces away, a tall blond man dressed in fine armour augmented by a coat lined with fur, walked up to Cassandra. He had the bearing of a man who had seen the worst of men and had come out not quite unscathed. His armour was covered in the black goo that the demons expelled as they died.

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done."

The Seeker let out a short sigh and turned to Max. "Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it? I hope they're right about you, both of you," he said his gaze encompassing both Max and Irina. "We've lost a lot of good people getting you here" he continued.

Max felt conflicted, clearly, the Commander cared greatly for his men and the decision to move forward had stemmed from him, though agreed to by the others. However much he wanted it to be otherwise the lives lost still rested with him, but the idea of what it would cost to close the Breach terrified him.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

The Commander's gaze softened. He realized the difficulty of the situation. He turned to Cassandra, "The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there."

"Then we'd best move quickly" answered the Seeker, "Give us time, Commander." her gaze resting squarely on the blond man, her eyes solemn. The contingent of soldier started forward, intent on securing the way to the Breach. Max, still reeling from the last rift, began forward aided by Irina. Soon only Cassandra straggled.

"Maker watch over you…" said the Commander, "For all our sakes."

His words echoed in Max's mind, long after they had left the man behind.

**-DoT-**

As they made their way into the heart of what was once a temple, Irina found that Max leaned less and less on her. Soon he was walking normally, his eyes hard at the desolation of their surroundings. Even despite living through a Civil War and the return of Dragons she had rarely witnessed destruction of this magnitude. _Only Helgen would compare and even that pales in comparison_, she thought as she walked amongst the charred bodies all in the various positions they had died in an eternal tribute to suffering. They now stood very near the center of the Breach, only separated by the rising walls of the crater. A hundred paces away stood perhaps the last surviving structure of what was once a temple.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes" murmured Solas, his voice low perhaps in reverence to what it once was or horror at the death that would forever linger here.

"What's left of it" came Varric's dry response. Irina couldn't help but understand why they had been demonized so. As the only survivors of this tragedy the blame, in everyone's eyes, rested squarely on their shoulders, despite their attempts to help. She glanced towards Max and found his expression had hardened, a far cry from his normally jovial attitude in spite of the circumstances. He walked alongside her, his posture stiff, his hands balled into tight fists. They had fallen back into the formation they had adopted in the valley, with Cassandra leading and Varric and Solas following them as they made their way into what had once been a hallway.

"That is where you walked out of the Fade," said Cassandra to Max, with more than a little reverence in her voice, "and our soldiers found you."

Irina placed a hand on his arm and he stiffened for a second under her touch, before softening slightly. He turned and looked her straight in the eyes and neither said a word, but Irina felt she had gotten through to him. They exited the hallway and Irina found herself staring at the heart of the crater. A large rift hung perhaps a dozen meters away from the ground, connected by green energy tendrils to the Breach far above. Everything in a fifty-meter radius around the rift had been cleared, nothing remained, save for one structure which now resembled a squat tower. At the base large red crystals pulsed with energy that mingled with the green of the rift. Small fires dotted the landscape giving the entire crater an eerie glow. The small balcony the party stood on was above the ground zero. To their right, the ground sloped down before curving towards the epicentre. They stood there, dumbstruck by the extent of the destruction.

"The Breach _is_ a long way up," said Varric as he stood staring.

The sound of footsteps drew Irina from her reverie and she whipped around staring at the way they had come. It was nearly a full minute before around the corner came Leliana followed by a platoon of archers.

"You're here," she said startling the others, "Thank the Maker."

Cassandra recovered first, sparing a glance towards Irina who promptly ignored it, _the woman can stare all she wants I'm not explaining what has happened to me. I wouldn't know where to begin, though I am sure that if she survives the coming fight she will hound me until I tell her. _

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the crater," said the Seeker her voice loud and assured. The redheaded woman hesitated for perhaps a fraction of a second before nodding and turning to her men, though perhaps only Irina had noticed her hesitance. She was no longer certain how much she saw, heard and smelt that no one else did.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Cassandra said to Max, "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

A glimmer of the easygoing man she had met resurfaced when Max gave the stern woman a lopsided grin and said, "I'll try but I don't know if I can reach that."

Irina squeezed his shoulder and gave him a small smile before turning back towards the Breach. However much it threatened the world, even if it was perhaps not hers, the Breach was unlike anything she had seen before and it mesmerized her.

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key" came Solas' answer from behind her, ignoring Max's attempt at humour, "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Not one to sit still when something could be down, Cassandra said, "Then let's find a way down. And be careful."

She made her way off the balcony, following a path that flowed from the right and around the crater before sloping down into it. As they started a deep voice boomed, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"**Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."**

"What are we hearing?" came Cassandra's frightened voice as they continued to make their way to the center. It was an emotion Irina would not associate with the woman but now she could smell their fear. It rolled off of her companions in waves and came from all in equal measure. Even the soldiers they passed reeked of it.

"At a guess? The person who created the Breach" said Solas, though his voice was more even than the Seeker's.

The party kept moving forward, kept their formation, though it was tighter than before none of them reassured by the presence of soldiers. They soon came across a big red crystal, as those Irina had noticed from the balcony. "You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker," said Varric, the fear more apparent in his voice than ever before. "I see it Varric" answered Cassandra curtly. "But what's it doing here?" he returned. "Magic could've drawn on lyrium beneath the Temple and corrupted it" explained Solas though his tone betrayed his curiosity. "It's evil," said Varric simply, "Whatever you do don't touch it" he added to the group.

By the time he had uttered his warning, the party had made it to the edge of the center of the crater. The deep voice boomed once more and the smell of fear spiked.

"**Keep the sacrifice still."**

Finally, they stood beneath the rift in a loose semi-circle, flanked by soldiers. Irina saw Max step forward and stare up at the rift his left hand pulsing wildly with the green light. It came up, but before he could connect to the rift to seal it a new voice echoed, "Someone help me!" Like the deep one, it seemed to come from nowhere though Irina saw Cassandra stiffen and a recognition flash across her features. Before the Seeker could say anything Max's voice echoed right behind the new one, though it had not come from the man himself.

"What's going on here?"

Recognition now warred with anger, both apparent on Cassandra's face, "That was your voice," she said addressing Max, "Most Holy called out to you. But…"

She trailed off as a pulse of light came from the rift and images started to form from the green light. All could see a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes holding a woman in a dress aloft, a dress Irina recognized resembled the one Chancellor Roderick wore. From farther behind both figures came an image of Max, dressed exactly as he was now.

"What's going on here?" echoed again though from a visible source this time. The woman, whom Irina noticed looked quite old cried out, "Run while you can! Warn them!"

"**We have an intruder," **said the red-eyed shadow, **"Kill him. Now!" **

That was the last they heard as the rift pulsed once more and the vision faded into nothingness. Incensed, Cassandra turned to Max and yelled, "You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" by the end of her tirade, she was standing right next to Max bellowing in his face.

"I don't remember!" he yelled right back annoyance and frustration evident in his eyes. Engrossed as they were in their argument, none save Irina noticed Solas walk right up to the rift. He stared into it intently as though trying to divine answers from it.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place" he said after a brief pause. Upon hearing his voice, Irina saw both Cassandra's and Max's faces settled into grim resolve before the Seeker walked to Solas, with Max on her heels. Turning away from the rift Solas looked at both before saying, "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily," he barely hesitated before adding, "I believe that with the Mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra looked towards the halfling, assessing his theory, before turning her attention on the soldiers that dotted the crater.

"That means demons. Stand ready!" she ordered them. There was a burst of activity as the archers drew and nocked arrows by the dozens around the crater while a single platoon of soldiers formed a loose circle around the rift. Cassandra drew her sword and readied her shield, imitated by the soldiers. Varric and Solas retreated to a safer distance and made ready as well. Irina followed Max as he approached he rift and stood by his side. She felt ready for whatever it would throw at them.

How wrong she was.

Max lifted his left hand towards the rift. It crackled with green energy which jumped fro his hand and connected it to the rift. A look of intense concentration adorned his features as he forced the rift open. When he did massive tendrils of Fade energy struck the crater, it's walls and the remaining structures. They coalesced right below the rift into a dazzling array of lights. By the time it faded in its place stood a towering demon, nearly ten feet tall with glowing blue eyes and sharp fangs. It had grey skin and spikes all over its body. On its head sprouted four great horns and electricity danced from one to the other as well as all over its body. It gave a deep cackling laugh as it stood over her and Max.

"Now!" yelled Cassandra. Irina saw dozens of arrows strike the monster but all bounced away causing no damage. The soldiers on the ground encircled the beast in an attempt to contain it. It simply waved its hand and whip-like tendrils of electricity struck nearly half the advancing soldiers, dropping them to the ground spasming. It roared in defiance, deafening all in the vicinity before shooting a massive ball of electricity towards a cluster of archers. None got up.

Irina recovered quicker than Maxwell and pulled him out of the way of what would have been a deadly blow. After she made sure he was out of range, or at the very least physical range, she turned towards the beast and gave her own roar drawing its attention. It looked straight at her and cocked its head in confusion.

While it stood there Irina gave herself entirely to the beast that slept in her soul. Her nails grew a few inches and hardened, becoming claws. Her pupils, though she could not see them, turned into vertical slits and her vision improved tenfold. She felt her muscles tighten as unprecedented strength flowed through her limbs. Her connection to magic deepened and she felt it resonate with the Breach far above her head. She gave a twisted, feral grin to the demon.

**Mul, Qah Diiv.**

Ethereal lights sprang across her body enveloping her. They formed into a set of armour that greatly resemble dragon scales and bright wings sprouted from her back. Irina crouched and shot forward like an arrow. She closed the distance between her and the demon in the blink of an eye and landed a powerful punch. The demon staggered and howled in pain but did not go down. She ducked under a hand swipe and replied with a kick to the inside of the knee that caused a sickening crunch. The demon went down to a knee and bellowed in pain and anger. It lashed out with whips of electricity and though her armour shrugged off the damage it caused her to stagger forward. Straight into an uppercut that launched several feet in the air and before she hit the ground a massive ball of lightning slammed into her and shot her into the wall of the crater. The last thing she heard before her eyes closed was the cackling laugh of the demon.

**-DoT-**

Max was dumbstruck by what had happened. It had started with the truly enormous demon that had sprung from the rift and ended with Irina getting launched into the wall. Now the monstrosity was looking directly at him and it took all of his willpower not to turn and run.

"That is a Pride Demon" bellowed Solas over the wind and the roar of battle, "We _must_ kill it to close the rift and seal the Breach" he added his voice frantic.

_Huh_, thought Max, _this must be how I die_. Ever since he'd stepped into the crater that was now the Temple of Sacred Ashes his hand had been buzzing and flaring more insistently, and now felt as though it was threatening to tear off.

The situation was dire. Most of the soldiers were either dead or unconscious, _though it's hard to say thanks to all the twitching_. Varric and Solas were still hammering at the demon from a distance to little effect. Irina was gone launched behind Max with tremendous force. Most impressive of all was Cassandra, who stood toe to toe with the beast and didn't give an inch of ground. Having finally reigned in his fear, Max took up his sword and shield and went to aid the Seeker. As soon as he made it to her side she yelled, "We must strip its defences! Magic protects it from nearly all damage!"

Max stepped back from the beast and looked to the rift. On instinct, his left hand rose and he felt the familiar sensation of it connecting to the rift. He pulled on the feeling and felt it resist. Determination flashed across his features and he pulled again, willing the resistance to give way. When it did, it felt as though a thousand pinpricks were stabbing his hand and the connection was forcefully broken. As it broke a small shockwave spread. When it reached the Pride Demon it knocked it to its knees so suddenly it nearly flattened Cassandra, though it washed over Max and the others without affecting them. Said Seeker let out a short yell and attacked the downed monster with renewed vigour.

Just as Max thought they had the fight well in hand, the Pride Demon rose back up and landed a tremendous hit on Cassandra's shield launching her several feet backwards onto her back. Sensing its adversary was defenceless, the beast advanced on the Seeker intent on ending the threat. Before the movement could properly register in his mind, Max lept between Cassandra and the demon, shield raised, shoulder braced. The fist hit like a battering ram but Max held his ground refusing to let the demon get to Cassandra. Another hit landed in quick succession but Max held on. In retaliation he stabbed forward, his sword cutting through the inside of the beast's thigh. Max felt like his entire arm was bruised but his hit had made the Pride Demon back off for which he was grateful. He had bought himself, and Cassandra, a few seconds of breathing room and they were enough for the Seeker to shake off her daze, rise to her feet and stand beside Max at the ready. Seeing her determination assuaged Max and he backed a few paces behind her and pulled at the rift again.

This time the feeling of connection came faster but the resistance felt greater to his exhausted mind. Nonetheless, he pulled and willed the rift to obey him and the connection snapped accompanied by the shockwave of energy. It slammed into the demon's back sending it toppling over. Max saw Cassandra jump back to avoid being crushed. This time, however, the beast's head lay on the ground and the Seeker thrust her sword through its head, just as a crossbow bolt buried deep into its eye. The demon shuddered and fell still. Moments later it melted into nothingness, much to Max's relief. His focus went to the now stable rift, _one more and I can rest_, he thought resolve filling him. He walked past the Seeker who stood panting, disbelief visible on her features. He was certain that had he turned around the same look would have been visible on all present. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

Once he stood underneath the rift, his left hand rose and he focused on the Breach. The connection established he willed it closed but the resistance was tremendous. He felt as though his entire being was pushing against an invisible barrier as tall as a mountain. The wind whipped at his clothes and howled in his ears but he ignored it and pushed at the wall. It felt like hours but finally, he felt the wall give a little and he redoubled his efforts. The wind grew faster and faster but still, Max pushed against the wall. It felt as though he had been pushing for hours when finally the resistance shattered and he was knocked on his back. Staring up at the Breach he saw a tremendous shockwave emanate from its center. Max felt himself fall though he was certain it had already happened. Silence descended on the crater and the world darkened but Max felt at peace. The darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.


End file.
